retroconsolesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cross Edge
Cross Edge, is a role-playing video game for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The game was developed in collaboration by Capcom, Nippon Ichi, Namco Bandai, Gust, and Idea Factory. Released on September 25, 2008 in Japan, the game features turn-based battles, a plot that involves rescuing souls, and the ability to dress the female characters of the player's party in a wide variety of outfits. The game features characters from Darkstalkers, Disgaea, Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia, Spectral Souls: Resurrection of the Ethereal Empires, Atelier Marie and Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy. NIS America published the game in North America, and it was released for that region on May 26, 2009. An Xbox 360 version titled "Cross Edge Dash" was released in Japan on October 1, 2009. In early July of 2010 it was confirmed through NIS America's forums that Tim Langdell and his company Edge Games had begun legal action against NIS America due to the name of the game. Tim Langdell is notorious for suing video game companies over properties that contain the word "Edge". On his website, Langdell claims that the game is 'under license from Edge Games'. Gameplay Cross Edge is a traditional Japanese role-playing game complete with world map, random battles, level grinding, item combining/creation using alchemy, etc. It also features heroes and villains from game franchises published by Gust, Capcom, Nippon Ichi, Namco Bandai and Idea Factory. As players set about freeing the trapped souls supporting the nightmare world that they are stuck in, they engage in turn-based team battles. This is where the characters from previous games come in. Players must enlist them to join in party-based battles. Success in these battles is based on the ability to string together specific moves into chain attack sequences, which in turn unlock even stronger combinations when successful. Players can also increase their characters' stats and abilities by acquiring additional costumes called 'forms' and redressing their characters in them. Female characters physical appearances can also be changed based on the form they're wearing. The goal of the game is to release souls. You can find and collect souls by searching around area maps. Exposure to souls can grant players items or unlock events. Along with soul related events, maps will also point players to other helpful locations such as event points, points at which other events may occur, and save points, where you can save your game as well as buy, sell and trade items. Characters Original characters * :Voiced by: Satoshi Hino (Japanese), Sam Riegel (English) :The main hero. His name in the North American version was changed to York Neely. He is a childhood friend with Troy and Miko and, thanks to Miko, is a straight A student. His father is renowned fighter and York is a master of jujitsu. However, he began to tire of "obsolete" fighting styles and got into gunplay instead. * :Voiced by: Rina Satou (Japanese), Tracey Rooney (English) :The main heroine; her first name is shortened to Miko in the North American version. A friend of York and Troy. She lives with York since her parents died and had the ability to "see spirits" but it faded and she became a normal girl. She fights with a naginata and likes to clean York's room. * :Voiced by: Sakura Nogawa (Japanese), Stevie Bloch (English) :A character that Yūto met in the world. She is a NPC that frees souls from the various realms that are explored. Despite her childish demeanour, she surprises the group with her maturity and open-mindedness. Some fans compare her to Rika Furude of Higurashi no naku Koro Ni because of the similarities they share. * :Voiced by: Mai Kadowaki, Sandy Fox :One of the caretakers of the world. He is the oldest among the triplets, yet his shy and weak personality leads to him being bullied and pushed around by his younger siblings. Vivi is also the only one who can hear the "will" of the Empyreal One. * :Voiced by: Chihiro Aikawa, Sandy Fox :One of the caretakers of the world. She, Vivi, and Eruma are triplets. In the North American version, her name is Cece. She tries to hide her true doubts and feelings behind a strong-willed personality, and often described as the voice of rationality between the triplets. Iruma also acts the most maturely among them, and designates orders to the Twelve Knights according to the Empyreal One's will. * :Voiced by: Jun Miruno, Sandy Fox :The youngest of the triplets. In the North American version, her name is Mimi. She is quite impish and playfully cruel, thinking of others around her except Iruma as toys and the chain of events happening is only a game in her eyes. The one thing Vivi fears more than anything is when Eruma starts to get bored. * :Voiced by: Amika Takahashi, Kimberly Brooks * :Voiced by: Takayuki Sakadume, Liam O'Brien * :Voiced by: Takahiro Mizushima (Japanese), Troy Baker (English) :Yūto's best friend. In the North American version, his name is Troy. * :Voiced by: Hiroshi Shimukuma, Jamieson Price * :Voiced by: Masayuki Kato, Keith Silverstein :One of the Twelve Knights. He's a carefree, eternally optimistic gunman. He often appears bored and lazy, but his ability with a gun is amazing. He's always excited to find a challenger willing to fight to the death. But until now, he never really took fighting seriously. If his enemy is weakened, he will refuse the killing blow even if given a direct order. Surprisingly, his strength can nearly match Judas, which may explain why he often seems uninterested in his surroundings. * :Voiced by: Shigeru Shibuya, Roger Craig Smith :The most cruel, merciless, and brutal of the Twelve Knights. He's obsessed with hunting down those who are brought into his world, and will achieve his goals by any means necessary. This bloodlust causes him to often butt heads with Raizen. He's not happy that certain outsiders have been accepted as part of the Twelve Knights, despite the facade he puts on in front of his superios. In his eyes, these newcomers are simply stealing his rightful kills. :In the post game, he is called Augee or Augustink. Atelier Marie characters * :Voiced by: Haruna Ikezawa, Kate Higgins :She is the main character of Atelier Marie. Her nickname is Marie. Because the original Atelier Marie game was never released outside of Japan, this is Marie's first debut in North America. Mana-Khemia 2 characters * :Voiced by: Rina Satō, Michelle Ann Dunphy :Her original nickname is Lilia; in the North American version, her nickname is Lily. * :Voiced by: Daisuke Ono, Yuri Lowenthal :In the North American version, his name is changed to Raze. * :Voiced by: Mai Kadowaki, Karen Strassman : Liliane's maid who has to put up with Lili's temper tantrums from time to time. She is actually a water mana. * :Voiced by: Ikuji Nose, Dave Wittenberg Darkstalkers characters * :Voiced by: Yayoi Jinguji, Erin Fitzgerald :A succubus who fights for her desires and pleasure. She is the first recruited character and her costumes are most revealing. She attacks by morphing her wings but strangely has knuckle-based weapons. * :Voiced by: Kae Araki, Melissa Fahn :A catwoman who enjoys dancing and festivals. She isn't hostile because of her upbringing. She fights with her claws and acrobatics. * :Voiced by: Nobuyuki Hiyama, Richard Epcar * :Voiced by: Yuka Imai, Stephanie Sheh}} :A younger Succubus who is exceedingly cruel. She is part of Morrigan's soul who was ripped off. * :Voiced by: Isshin Chiba, Travis Willingham Disgaea characters * :Voiced by: Tomoe Hanba, Michelle Ruff * :Voiced by: Junji Majima, Grant George Ar Tonelico characters * :Voiced by: Masahide Fuse, Snazin Smith * :Voiced by: Ui Miyazaki, Michelle Ruff * :Voiced by: Sakura Nogawa, Karen Strassman * :Voiced by: Kanako Sakai, Paula Tiso * :Voiced by: Shota Kibe, Liam O'Brien * :Voiced by: Tomoya Kawai, Richard Epcar Spectral Souls characters * :Voiced by: Ai Nonaka, Laura Bailey :Meu is quite energetic and very outspoken, as she is stubborn and can be silly at times. She strives to become a great hero like her grandfather and has much potential, certain she will become one. Blazing Souls characters * :Voiced by: Masayuki Kato, Yuri Lowenthal Tekken characters * :Mokujin appears as a training dummy in the game's practice battle mode under the name Woodman, he is the only Tekken character in the game as well as the only NPC character that originates from another game. Music The opening theme for the game is Blade of Tears by Haruka Shimotsuki. Reception Cross Edge received negative to mixed reviews. PlayStation: The Official Magazine US gave it a 3/5 citing technical issues. "From dialogue that loads one line at a time to the lack of PS3-level graphics (high-res static art aside), everything seems like a remnant from the early 2000s". IGN gave a score of 3.5 out of 10, stating "A game that could have been an entertaining compilation of iconic Japanese characters turned out to be a frustrating, awkward mess of menus, gameplay imbalances and annoying dialogue scenes." GameZone's review also gave a low score of 4.5 out of 10. Sales of the game totalled just 44,246 units in the region by the end of 2008 according to Famitsu. Videos Cross Edge US trailer for PS3 External links * GameFAQs for PlayStation 3 * GameFAQs for XBOX360 * Moby Games * Sprites Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Xbox360 Games Category:Role Playing Games